Me pierdo Contigo
by anny26cullen
Summary: Dios mío esto es pecado...susurre inclinada frente al altar. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de mi hijo ?
1. Argumento

Prólogo

Durante cuanto tiempo podría seguir escondiendo la verdad sobre su pasado...Y todo lo que siento por él.

Soy su madre por Dios, es sucio todo lo que estoy sintiendo por él. . . Cada vez que sueño con sus caricias, sus besos. . .Toco el cielo, pero al despertar me odio por lo terrible de mis pensamientos.

¿Dios mío, Cómo voy hacer para soportar este amor qué es más grande que yo ?

Hola Chicas les presento el argumento de mi primera historia. Como ya saben suelo adaptar otras historias, pero está es 100 % de mi autoría. Espero sus reviews a ver que les parece el argumento y si vale la pena escribirla. Las quiero. Besos.


	2. CapI: Jacob

_**Titulo: Me Pierdo Contigo**_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama me pertenece. _

_**Summary:** —Dios mío esto es pecado... —susurre inclinada frente al altar. — ¿Cómo puedo desear de esta forma a mi hijo?_

_**Capítulo I **_

_**Jacob **_

_**Renesmee POV.**_

Corría como todas las tardes por los límites de Forks. No era tan rápida como mis padres y tíos, pero no me importaba no era del todo igual que ellos.

Me concentre en algo que si se me daba bien, el oír a distancias increíbles como comentaba mi papá.

El cantos de los pájaros poco a poco cesaba ya se encontraban preparándose para dormir, a lo lejos puede oír a un venado y la corriente de un riachuelo.

Solo me quedaban quince minutos del permiso dado por mi protector padre. Edward Cullen era el mejor hombre que pudiese existir sobre la tierra, un padre ejemplar y un marido amoroso. Mi madre se lo recordaba si podía por lo menos unas ocho veces al día, el amor entre ellos eran tan perfecto que resultaba incomodo hasta mirarlos, ya que se encerraban en un mundo paralelo al de los demás.

Mi llegada fue sorpresiva y ocurrió cuando mi madre aún era una humana. Gracias a los cuidados de mi padre y abuelo Carlisle no la mate desde el vientre como creyeron todos que iba a ocurrir.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por el llanto de un bebé. No era un recién nacido, no… este bebé lloraba con más madurez por decirlo de una manera. No sé en que momento mis piernas empezaron a moverse, pero el hecho es que ya me encontraba hiendo directo a la dirección de llanto y lo que vi me dejo estática.

Por todas partes había indicios de que aquella tragedia la había ocasionado un vampiro, el olor dulzón, las heridas de los cuerpos inertes y el estado del auto.

—Por…Fa…Favor…—musito sin aliento la mujer que apretaba en brazos al bebé. —No…lee…haga daño a Jacob. —termino ahogándose por la sangre que salía de su boca.

—Mi intención no es haceros daño—susurre tomando en brazos al bebé.

Su llanto ceso cuando lo acogí en mis brazos. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada metió su pequeño dedo pulgar en su boca y apoyo su pequeña cabecita en mi hombro.

—Nos ataco… e…en la curva y se eno…jo cuando probo la sangre de mi ma…marido. —se llevo una mano al pecho. —Mi bebé es un Quileute descendiente de Ephraim Black, apenas tiene seis meses. —tosió ahogándose nuevamente. —Su nombre es Jacob…sus cosas están en el auto, cuídalo te lo suplico—su mirada de suplica me convenció de la decisión que minutos antes había tomado. —Sé que no…e...eres como el que mato a mi marido…cuida de mi bebé—finalizo cerrando sus ojos negros.

No esperando un minuto más corrí lo más veloz que mis piernas me permitieron hasta la casa. Al entrar a la sala todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de mí, mirando asombrados al bebé que llevaba en brazos.

—Ahorita no hay tiempo para preguntas. —interrumpí a mi abuelo Carlisle antes de que salieran las palabras de su boca. —En la curva de la calle sexta están los cuerpos de los padres del bebé, no es necesario decirle que un vampiro los ataco ya debe ir lejos así que es por el gusto ponernos a perseguirlo. Así que lo único que deberíamos hacer es recoger a los cadáveres antes que alguien se de cuenta.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones dadas por el abuelo. En la casa solo nos quedamos mi madre, el bebé y yo como el lo había indicado.

—Me permites cargarlo, hija—pidió mamá con una sonrisa.

Con cuidado coloque al bebé que se encontraba dormido, en sus brazos.

—Ha pasado por tanto mamá y es tan pequeño…—solloce—No importa lo que opinen los demás, pero yo me quedare con él.

—Yo te apoyo Renesmee —sonrío mi madre meciendo en sus brazos al pequeño Jacob. —Es tan bonito…su piel es de un color exquisito.

—Es un Quileute—musite recordando las palabras de su madre. —Su mamá me lo dijo con tanto fervor que sé que significa algo.

—Los Quileute descienden de los lobos hija. —dijo mamá con el ceño fruncido. —Quizá el pequeño sea un lobo cuando crezca y lo será estoy segura, ya que estará rodeado de vampiros durante su crecimiento lo que acelera su transformación.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso mamá?

—Carlisle me ha contado muchas historias sobre los lobos y la rivalidad que ha habido entre estos y los de nuestra clase.

—Ah…—musite pasando las manos por mi cabello una maña heredada de mi padre.

—Hay que buscarle nombre a este pequeñín. —murmuro mi madre besando las regordetas mejillas del bebé.

—Ya tiene nombre mamá…—murmure sonriendo. —Su nombre es Jacob.

Anny26Cullen N/A: Buenas Tarde Chicas…Esta es la primera historia de mi autoría y sólo por sus comentarios decidiré continuarla o dejarla (en el caso de que no les guste) Soy nueva en esto de escribir y si la historia tiene buena aceptación me encantaría encontrar a alguna persona que me ayude con la ortografía y gramática. Bueno espero sus tomatazos, comentarios constructivos, etc.… 


End file.
